Journey of Parenthood
by deleted.bye
Summary: Dawn's happily enjoying her married life with Paul until she realizes she's pregnant with his child. They're young and don't know if they're ready. Mainly Ikarishipping. DISCONTINUED.
1. Positive

**Rawr :D Hi(: This is my first story so yeah. I'm trying my best and reviews could really help me(: **

**Half of this chapter made me feel weird while writing. **

**Summary: **Dawn's happily enjoying her married life with Paul until she realizes she's pregnant with his child. They're young and don't know if they're ready. Mainly Ikarishipping.

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Pokémon. I would make Paul all happy and then have him fall in love with Dawn (:**

**Chapter 1: ****Positive**

'**Positive.**'That's exactly what the white test stick said. Positive.

She stared at the small white stick in her possession. Her cerulean eyes scanned the stick once more. Her blue orbs were locked tight on that one word on the test. She shook the stick lightly hoping that word would vanish. She focused her beautiful azure eyes on the stick again. No such luck. The same word appeared. It had appeared in yesterday's test as well. Positive. The word was presume to mean something wonderful. Like a positive number or a positive thing. Not in this case. It was far from positive.

**BAM!**

A reminder popped into her head. She recalled something. Something truly helpful. She remembered her doctor explaining that not all test of this sort were accurate. Some were apocryphal and mistaken. Only a doctor could confirm if the test was really positive or negative. Her doctor's appointment would confirm it all.

Dawn stood up from her seat. She washed her hands rapidly as if the white stick had nasty germs on it. She grabbed a drying towel off the rack and dried her hands. She took one final look at the test stick and threw it in the trash making sure it was at the bottom so her husband couldn't see it. She exited the bathroom and looked around the empty living room. Paul was probably still sleeping. After all it was only 8. He had to leave for work which started at 10. He is Sinnoh's Champion and owner of Torterra Elite, a fitness gym for trainers and their Pokémon. It was named after his faithful starter. It is also one of the finest fitness gyms in Sinnoh.

Dawn made her way to her kitchen to make breakfast. She craved for omelets. Badly. She pulled on her pink apron over her tank top and flannel pants. She pulled out her pans. She made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients for her famous omelets. As she chopped the onions, she felt arms strong snake around her tiny waist. She smiled to herself. She felt sweet yet tender kisses on her neck. Her smile grew bigger. She put her knife down and turned around to face her husband. Before she could say anything, he silenced her with a kiss. A passionate one. She deepened it. Their tongues danced along with each other. Her arms were around his neck. His arms still around her waist. One of his hand started to undo the tie on the apron. She broke the kiss as soon as he started. She giggled at his groan. She knew exactly what he wanted. Something only she could give him. Then they were back at it. Their lips synched at one beat. When it ended, they were both panting and breathing heavily. Their foreheads touched and they were nose to nose. She smiled at him. Silence engulfed them. It was like there was nobody else in the world.

"Good morning." Dawn said finally breaking the silence.

"Morning." He replied, kissing his wife's forehead.

"I could get used to that every morning." She said, her back turned as she finished chopping the onions.

"You could, huh?" Paul smirked at her statement. He walked over to the frig, pulled out orange juic, and poured himself some.

"Especially since it's from you." She replied in a seductive voice. She mixed her batter. She caught a glance at him. He was dressed. Paul wore jean shorts with a white beater. On top of the beater, he wore a plaid button down that Dawn designed and made for him.

"Are you telling me there's more?" He said it a fake hurt voice. He took a sip from his orange juice.

"Nope. Only you, Paul. I don't need anybody else." She flipped her omelet. Dawn could never imagine anyone else giving her as much happiness as Paul did.

"I hope so." Paul replied. He knew this sounded selfish, but he never wanted to give Dawn to anybody else. He loved her too much. She was the reason he lives. She changed him into the person he is today.

"So what's on your agenda today?" Dawn asked as she placed her omelets on 2 plate.

"Gym til 4. Training for an hour. Then come home, I guess. How about you?" He answered her question in an emotionless voice. Paul took a seat as he waited for his food.

"Work on designs and then doctor's and then cleaning until you get home." Dawn took off her apron and hung it up. She placed the plates down and took her seat.

"Doctor's? Are you sick? Did something happen? Are you keeping something from me?" Paul's voice was full of concern. He knelt beside Dawn and started checking her for wounds.

"No! Honey, it's just a check-up. No need to worry." Dawn frantically wove her hands back and forth stating nothing was wrong. Then she gave him a suprised look.

"Alright. I was just checking. Are you gonna blame a man being worried about his wife?" Paul asked sitting back in his seat and eating his omelet. He obviously noticed her look.

"No. It's kinda sexy." She purred. It was a tease. Dawn loved teasing. Especially towards her prune-haired husband. She munched on the last piece of her omelet.

"What can I say? I'm sexy." Paul smirked. He was hanging around with Drew way too much.

"You sound like Drew." Dawn got up and put her dishes in the sink. She rinsed them and then put them in the dishwasher.

"Are you saying you don't like Drew?" Paul questioned as he repeated her action.

"I never said that. I just said you sound like him." Dawn started the dishwasher. It was a top line dishwasher called Starmie 5000. It was purple and had a jewel similar to Starmie's in the middle.

"He's my man. Besides, it is a fact that I'm sexy." Paul flicked his hair trying to imitate Drew.

"Yeah alright." Dawn sarcastically stated. She washed her hands. She then grabbed a drying towel on the counter and dried her hands.

"Come on. Admit it. I'm the sexiest man you've ever met." Paul wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"You are pretty sexy..." Her voice started to trial away as she turned around. Soon her lips were linked with his. Dawn pulled his face closer to his. The passion was tremendous. The tension was rising rapidly. Her slim legs constricted around his muscular stomach. He lifted her onto the counter. His arms reached under her shirt and started to pull it up. She stopped him. He groaned again. He was so close. His desire for it was unstoppable. She saw his face and giggled. She jumped down from the counter.

"Is that all you think about?" Dawn laid her head again her husband's rock solid chest.

"Dawn, I'm a married man. Of course that's all I think about when I look at my wife." Paul stated it in a obvious voice. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Later." She whispered in his ear seductively. She pulled away from his embrace. Paul shivered at her voice. She was the only one who had this effect on him. Dawn walked into the bathroom so she could brush her pearl whites. Paul followed her.

As she was about to grab her toothbrush, a feeling of vomit rose in her stomach. Dawn clutched her abdomen as if in pain. She quickly knelt beside the toilet and hurled. She hurled this morning's breakfast along with last night's dinner. Paul rushed to her side. A look of worry washed over his face.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. He helped his wife up from her knees. Dawn leaned over the sink. She took a full cup of water and rinsed her mouth. Dawn brushed her teeth like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to get that nasty, disgusting taste out.

"I guess I ate something bad last night. Or this morning." Dawn finally took one last sip and rinsed her mouth. She spat out her water.

"You should ask Doctor Joy when you go to your appointment." Paul stated as he helped his wife to their bedroom. He glanced at the clock. 9:23. He had little time to spare.

Dawn sat on the unfolded bed. She sighed. Puking was not a good feeling. The after taste doesn't disappear so quickly.

"When's your appointment?" Paul asked sitting on the carpet in front of his wife. He connected his hands with hers.

"It's at 12." Dawn started to play with their connected hands.

"How about I skip work and stay home today?" Paul suggested staring in her eyes. Coals orbs met with midnight blue ones.

"No! I'm fine. The gym needs you anyway." Her face softened at the last part. The gym was really popular among people of all different ages.

"Are you sure?" He kissed her delicate fingers.

"Yes. I'm sure." Dawn leaned down so that her lips were met with his. She quickly pecked him on the lips. She got up at the same time he did. She followed him into the hall and to the door. He stopped at the door and held Dawn by her waist.

"I gotta go to work. Tell me everything at dinner. I love you." He leaned and kissed her quickly before taking off for his beloved gym.

"I love you too." As she watched from the doorway, she smiled at her husband. The once heartless and cold boy she meet on her journey with Ash and Brock.

Dawn decided to go to work late. When you're your own boss, you decide when you work. Dawn was one successful woman. Smart and pretty, she owned a Poké Stylist shop and she's a top coordinator.

"Hello?" Janet, her person assistant, answered when Dawn called.

"Janet, hi. I'm coming late because I have a doctor's appointment. So could you open today?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Sure thing Dawn." Janet assured her everything was under control and hung up. Dawn walked into her room to get dressed. As she put on her bra, her breasts felt sore. She however ignored this pain and finished dressing. She wore some jean cut-offs with a tank top with a Buneary on it.

Time passed by quickly and soon Dawn was on her way to the Pokémon Centre.

Some time ago, one Joy decided to be a Pokémon Nurse and a human doctor. Then other Joy's followed her path. Soon there were Doctor Joys.

Dawn signed herself in and sat in the waiting room for her name to be called. She curiously picked up a magazine. It was called PokéBaby. It was for pregnant mothers and breeding Pokémon. Dawn was half-way through her magazine when her named was called.

"Shinji, Dawn!" The nurse called Dawn's name.

"Coming!" Dawn got up and followed the Nurse into an empty room. The nurse checked her weight, temperature, height, and etc. The nurse then instructed that Dawn take a seat on the examination table.

Doctor Joy walked in a moment later and when she saw Dawn, she smiled.

"Hello Dawn. How has your day been?" Joy asked sweetly and took a seat on her chair.

"So far it's been okay. I'm actually here to ask you something." Dawn said in an uneasy voice.

Dawn

"Oh what is it then?" Joy looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well I think I might be pregnant. I took 2 tests both positive. I wanted you to make sure if I was." Dawn explained her belief.

"Certainly. I just need some blood. I shall be right back." Joy reached for the door and went to get her supplies.

As soon as the blood was taken and her wound closed up, Joy dismissed Dawn. Dawn sat in a random chair and picked up a different issue of PokéBaby and read it. She found an article on the symptoms of pregnancy.

**Cravings-** the omelets

**Delayed Period- **her period was 2 weeks late. It was hardly ever late.

**Swollen Breasts-** her breasts were sore this morning.

**Nausea and Morning Sickness- **she puked this morning.

**Frequent Urination- **she had to pee a lot.

Dawn thought to herself. She was definitely pregnant. But she was safe with Paul. Probably a broken condom.

"Shinji, Dawn!" The nurse snapped Dawn out of her thoughts. Dawn rushed into the room where Joy was waiting patiently.

"Well Dawn, congratulations! You're going to be a mom. You're tests were right. Congrats!" Joy told her happily.

Dawn stood there awe-struck. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mom. She was going to have to tell Paul.

The tests were correct. She's definitely pregnant. Wait until Leaf, Misty, and May hear about this. Oh snap. However only one thing was on Dawn's mind.

'**I'm pregnant.' **

**And I'm done! Paulie's so cute :3 **

**So what did you think? Review and I will love you forever(:**


	2. I Gots News

**I am SO SO sorry for the wait. I feel so bad. But hopefully this makes up for it. (:**

**PS: Excuse my grammical errors. **

**PSS: Paul doesn't appear. **

**PSSS: Sorry for lacking. This week's been busy _**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Pokémon. If I did, I'd make Brock have a freaking girlfriend. He's desperate for one.**

**Chapter 2: I Gots News**

Dawn tapped her high-heeled foot against the bright colored carpet that rested on top on the solid wooden floor. In one of her hands, she held a pencil, sharp and pointy. Her other hand was against her jaw supporting her head. In front of her laid a sketch book. The page it was on was empty. Blank. No marks at all.

She tried to focus. Dawn tried her best to concentrate on the book, but not a single idea appeared in her head. She wanted to focus

and draw a new design but her mind was on something else. Or should she say, someone else.

That someone would be the baby growing inside her stomach. Her baby. Paul's baby. Their baby. The baby they conceived. The girl or boy she would be holding in about 9 months. Their first child. The baby was all she could think. The baby they created.

She was brought out of her drifting thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She commanded softly.

"Hi, Mrs. Shinji. I have some new designs that need your approving." Janet, her assistant appeared with a folder filled with designs.

"Thank you, Janet." Dawn got up and took the folder before dismissing her younger assistant.

Janet was young, but not that much younger than Dawn herself. Janet, at 20, was her lovely and amazing intern. Streaking blond hair past her shoulders with piercing green eyes. Slender and tall. She could be mistaken as a model. The right curves in the perfect places. She's was extremely attractive and intelligent.

Dawn examined each design with careful consideration. They had been for her new Winter Wonder collection. She finally made her choices. The designs were spectacular.

As she made her final choice, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dawn said, putting the designs away.

A brunette with hair by her mid-back appeared. She was wearing a white lace tank with a pair of bermuda jean shorts. She had on a pair of green flip-flops. A green crossbag was slung across her shoulders.

"Hey Dawn." The brunette said,smiling happily.

"Leaf! What are you doing here?" Dawn got up quickly to hug her best friend.

"Visiting you like a good friend would." Leaf stood with hands on her hips.

"You're an awesome friend." Dawn smiled taking her seat in her pink swirly chair.

Leaf sat on the blue loveseat by the desk. Her longs were spread out on the loveseat.

"That's not the only reason I came." Leaf stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And that reason is?" Dawn said focusing on her best friend.

"I have news." Leaf smiled from her seat.

"So do I." Dawn revealed, then turned to her computer.

"Oh my Arceus! Tell!" Leaf shouted excitedly.

"Okay, but then you tell me your big news." Dawn said turning back to Leaf.

"Deal. Tell! Suspense hurts, ya know?" Leaf stated.

"Well, you're the first one to know that I'm pregnant." Dawn turned away from Leaf, so she couldn't see her reaction.

"Oh my Arceus. That's big. You didn't even tell Paul yet?" Leaf had surprise written all over he face.

"I just got the news 2 hours ago. Now tell your fascinating news." Dawn still had her eyes focused on the computer.

"I'm engaged!" Leaf screamed happily, holding up her left hand.

"Oh my Arceus!" Dawn ran up to hug her friend.

"I know. Gary proposed last night. We went out to dinner and then took a walk around Lake Valor. It was so romantic." Leaf had a dreamy look on her face.

"Aw. He's so sweet." Dawn smiled.

"I know. So you're preggo?" Leaf question the young blue-haired woman.

"Yes I am. About 3 months along." Dawn stated.

"When are you gonna tell Paul?" Leaf asked, then took a magazine from the stack on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Tonight. I wanna make it special." Dawn said happily.

"I know. You should make him his favorite meal, and in the middle of dinner, tell him. And then take it from there." Leaf said.

"Good idea." Dawn pulled out a list and started putting items on it.

**Done. Sorry for the late response. D:**


	3. Um, Honey?

**Linna here(: **

**So school started ): and now I'm busy with work, school, and life. Less time to write. D: **

**-I LOVE Megaman Battle Network 5. Just stayin'.**

**-I'm making Paul 30% characteristicish and mean and 70% OOC :D**

**-Dawn is a bit OOC.**

**-Katy Perry- Teenage Dream. ohemgee. this song is love.**

**-Mijumaru is sexy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I'd make Leaf appear in the anime. **

**Chapter 3: Um, Honey?**

Dawn sat on the couch, remote in her hand, flipping through channels on the television. She changed channel after channel. There was absolutely nothing to watch.

When was Paul coming home?

She was waiting for her husband to come home from work. He called her during work telling her that he would be home around 7. It was 7:15 and he was now officially late.

She needed to tell him her news that she found out today. Her pregnancy. She was pregnant.

Click. The sound of the door opening rang through Dawn's ears.

She turned her head to face the door and saw the face of Paul.

"Hey." She smiled when he walked closer to her.

He grunted and fell face first on the sofa. Dawn giggled at his action.

"How was work?" She asked sweetly.

"Suhcidkfed." He muffled.

"Well. I have dinner ready. Care to join me?" She walked over to the dining table.

"Maybe."

"I got some juicy steak just for you."

"Hello Steak!" Paul jumped right up and walked straight to the opposite seat of Dawn and started to cut his steak.

"I thought so." Dawn laughed a little at him.

"How was work?" Dawn asked, starting a conversation.

"Sucked. These new guys who just moved from Isshu and they think they're womanizers. They were trying to hit up ever lady at the gym. I'm not afraid to kick them out." Paul stated about his day.

"Maybe you should give them a chance. They might have a different personality than their first impression." Dawn said taking a bit of her own steak.

"I had at least 10 ladies come up to me complaining about them. I was ready to punch them." Paul stiffened at what he said.

"Don't." Dawn simply said.

"Whose side are you on?" Paul asked cutting another piece of steak.

"No one's. I don't pick sides." Dawn chewed her steak slowly.

"Well I will physically hurt them if something happens." Paul stated sternly.

"Until they actually do something physical to a lady don't do anything to them." Dawn stated intelligently.

"I'll consider that idea."

"I'm that smart." Dawn smiled

"Yeah right." Paul smirked.

"Hey! I am smart!" Dawn retorted.

"You're right. You are." Paul smiled.

"Thank you." Dawn took a sip of her milk.

"So how was the doctor's?" Paul asked changing the subject.

"It was okay. They found what was wrong with me." Dawn stated in a monotone.

"Well?" Paul asked taking another bite of his wonderful steak.

"Paul. It's really big and serious and it's going to affect our lives in many ways." Dawn stated seriously.

"Do you have cancer?" Paul asked eying his wife.

"No. Actually I'm pregnant." Dawn stated seriously and stared right at his handsome face.

Paul's eyes widened at his wife's news and his food spit right out of his mouth and landed on the floor. Shock ran through him as if he was struck by the lightning of surprise. He started to choke on the tiny bits of meat still in his throat. Dawn got up rapidly and started to pound his back trying to remove the rest of the steak. She finally did and Paul was regaining his breath.

"You're p-p-p-p-regnant?" Paul shuddered at the sudden news.

"Yeah. That's why I threw up and why I pee constantly." Dawn said as she took her seat.

"But we used protection." Paul stated in denial.

"Not on our anniversary, 3 months ago." Dawn stated.

"Didn't you take the pill that morning?" He asked still in denial and shock.

"I was going to but _someone _wouldn't let me." She stared at her husband.

"Oh." Paul said as he remembered what happened.

"Yeah."

Paul just sat there in silence not even bothering to take another bit of his steak. Dawn grew a bit worried.

"Um honey?" Dawn asked waving her hand in his face.

"Paul?" She tried again.

"Honey?" She tried again.

"PAUL!" She shouted at him.

"What? Did something happen?" Paul looked around searching for any sign of danger.

"Yeah you dosed off." Dawn finished her steak.

"Dawn. I'm kinda shocked here." Paul finished his steak.

"So am I and believe I still can't believe I have a baby in me." Dawn took their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Who else knows?" Paul asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Leaf and the doctor." Dawn answered.

"Leaf?" Paul raised one eyebrow.

"Long story." Dawn giggled at the memory.

"I got time." Paul relaxed a little and waited for her story.

"Well I was at my office, still shocked, when Leaf came in. She told me she had to tell my something and I said I got news too. So we agreed if I told her my news, she'd tell me her's. So I told her about my pregnancy and she told me about her engagement to Gary, which is really cute." Dawn smiled at the last sentence.

"About time. I also won the bet." Paul flexed his arms around his head and spread his legs on the coffee table.

"What bet?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Drew and I bet on their engagement. I bet around next week. He bet around next month. We bet 5 days ago. I won 100 dollars, baby." Paul smiled at his success.

"I'm not gonna even bother asking what you do when the girls and I aren't there." Dawn took a seat next to him on the couch.

"So you're really pregnant?" Paul asked pulling his wife onto his lap.

"Yeah. With a little boy or girl." Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's mine right?" Paul asked resting his head on her chest.

"Of course it is, silly." Dawn reassured her husband.

"Dawn?" Paul asked in a serious tone.

"Hm?" Dawn asked staring at the man.

"Do you think we're ready for a baby?" Paul asked in the same tone.

**And that's it O.O**

-**I promise to make the chapter's more detailed.**


	4. So Now You Know

**I know I suck.  
So sorry for such a late update. Busy with school, work, and life. Oh and love.**

**I've been love depressed, so you know what?  
Fuck love [;**

**-raised water bottle- to all my single ladies! [:**

**changed my name :D**

**Happy Thanksgiving btw!**

**Chapter 4: So Now You Know.**

"I honestly and truly believe we aren't ready. But it's a bit too late to decide whether we're ready or not. We can't reverse the situation, Paul. We have to be ready." Dawn said truthfully, sitting on her husband's lap as they discussed their current situation.

Her pregnancy. Her creation of an offspring. Her offspring.

"A baby is a lot of hard work and responsibility, Dawn. It's not going to be easy." Paul countered at Dawn who seemed like having a baby was the easiest thing in the world.

"I never said it was. I know a baby's hard work, but I know we can make it through. We're strong." Dawn said in a hopeful voice, trying her hardest to soothe Paul, who she was sitting on.

"I hope we're making the right choice." Paul sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"I know we are." And with that said, she kissed him softly.

"I love you." Paul kissed her somewhat flat stomach.

"And I love you." Dawn snuggled in her husband's arms as they watched television together until they fell asleep.

"Ugh. The joys of being pregnant." Dawn mumbled quietly to herself in a sarcastic tone as she puked her guts out. There goes last night's steak.

She quickly stand up from her spot on the bathroom floor and rinsed her mouth with some mouth wash.

Dawn made her way back to the bedroom to find Paul spread out on the bed. She is the one suffering with this pregnancy while he just sleeps happily. _He _got _her _pregnant. So she got him back.

Dawn walked over and slowly pulled the pillow under Paul out. As soon as it lost reach of Paul, she started beating him with a pillow.

"Ah. AHH! DAWN!" Paul screamed as he shielded himself with his arms. Dawn started laughing at him.

"Come on. Get up. I wanna go out for breakfast." Dawn begged as she sat on the bed next to Paul who looked very annoyed.

"Go by yourself." He groaned and turned the other way, trying to fall back asleep.

"Alright. Guess for the next 3 weeks, my legs are closed..." Dawn trailed off knowing that it would get Paul up.

"Where to, Honey Bunny?" Paul asked after he shot straight up, wrapping arms around her waist.

"You choose." Dawn smiled and got out of his grip. She walked over to the closet and started to change.

They later found themselves seated at a table at Veilstone Diner. They got seated and ordered their food Dawn and Paul started talking about their baby again. He or she was coming to this world in less than 9 months.

"I hope it's a boy." Dawn said honestly waiting patiently for her food.

"Why?" Paul asked, really hoping it was a girl.

"So I don't have to deal with her hormones and boy problems." Dawn replied, thinking about how she was when she was a teenager.

"She, if we get a she, won't be having a boyfriend til college." Paul declared, shuddering at the thought of his daughter having a boyfriend.

"You gotta give her some freedom." Dawn insisted, not wanting her daughter to hate her.

"Fine. High school." Paul huffed. He still didn't enjoy the idea, but if it makes Dawn happy, fine.

"That's better. What if it's a boy?" Dawn asked, curious of Paul's answer.

"Going to teach him the aspects of being a male." Paul smirked.

"No you're not. You'd probably teach him sex and then he'll get some girl pregnant and it'll be all your fault." Dawn scolded, not wanting to be a grandmother at a young age.

"You don't even know whether it's a boy or girl." Paul responded just as the food arrived.

"I got motherly instincts." Dawn smiled as she patted her flat stomach.

"Yeah okay. Hope the baby has your eyes." Paul smiled a genuine smile at his beautiful wife.

"Hope it has your hair." Dawn smiled back as she took a bite of her food.

"A baby like that would be a heartbreaker." Paul laughed at the idea.

"Whose baby?" A voice came questioned. Paul and Dawn turned their head to find Drew and May.

"Uhh. My friend's." Dawn quickly said. A bit too quick.

"Mhm." May nodded her head suspiciously.

"Drew, my man, you owe me 100. Hand it over." Paul reaching his hand out.

"He proposed?" Drew asked, with a defeated face.

"Yes my friend he did." Paul smirked, hand still reached out.

"That mother fucker." Drew grumbled and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and handed Paul the 100.

May just stared at her boyfriend in confusion. Dawn noticed and decided to inform her.

"They made a bet on Gary's proposal. Paul won." Dawn smiled at her husband, now 100 dollars richer.

May nodded and smacked her boyfriend.

"Ow! It was 1 bet." Drew complained.

"Still." May said and took a seat next to Dawn. Drew copied and took a seat next to Paul.

"So we're having a get together at our place to celebrate their engagement. Wanna come?" May asked Dawn, knowing already that Dawn would say yes.

Dawn looked at Paul and he shrugged. "Sure." She smiled.

...

"So are you gonna tell everyone about you know what?" Leaf asked Dawn as they sat on the couch discussing Dawn's pregnancy.

"Yeah. After we congratulate you." Dawn smiled, happy for her best friend. Leaf was gonna marry Gary, her soulmate.

"Thank you." Leaf smiled and hugged Dawn. Dawn hugged her back. She was so happy for Leaf.

A few minutes later, Drew and May stood up and called everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone, I'd like to congratulate the future Mister and Misses Oak!" May announced and clapped for the couple. Everyone mimiced her move.

"Thanks everyone!" Leaf smiled, in Gary's arms.

Dawn took the cue and stood up. She motioned Paul to get up. He did and wrapped arms around her waist.

"So congrats to Leaf and Gary. Paul and I also have some news. We're expecting our first child." Dawn announced happily.

The room burst into claps.

"I knew it!" May shrieked and stood up to hug Dawn.

"So now you know." Dawn laughed at May and hugged her back.

"To Gary, Leaf, Dawn, and Paul!" Drew raised his glass and so did everyone else in the room. Everyone cheered and smiled.

**Done! **

**Follow me on twitter : AlcoholHerox [:**


	5. Family

**Hi guys!(: i missed you. So my midterms are over so here's a special update. I updated every story I have (: !**

**Sorry it's been so late and short.**

**-Paul & Dawn have been married for 2 years.  
-Johanna resents Paul.  
-Piplup isn't a Piplup anymore.  
-I love Taylor Swift(:  
-Chocolate is my favorite ice cream. What's your's?**

**Chapter 5: Family.**

"Hey. I just realized everyone knows about the baby other than our family." Paul said randomly as he and Dawn sat on the couch watching a game show called Race Me.

"Oh my god. You're totally right. How did we forget about our family? I mean we're having a family of our own." Dawn asked, surprised that they haven't told their family yet.

"We should tell them soon." Paul said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"When?" Dawn asked, eyes still settled on the TV. A man and his Lairon were trying to get across a river.

"Tomorrow? You can tell your mom and I'll tell my brother." Paul suggested. Dawn thought for a second.

"Yeah. I guess that works." Dawn said. She really didn't want to visit her mother but she had to eventually. She was going to show soon. She had grown a tiny bump that was a bit noticeable.

The next day, Dawn found herself at her mother's house in Twinleaf Town where Johanna lived with Barry's father, Palmer. He was also Johanna's husband and Dawn's stepfather.

Dawn took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She had worn a babydoll that hid her pregnant stomach. She heard shuffling inside and Palmer opened the door. He smiled when he saw her and went to hug her.

"Dawn! What brings to Twinleaf Town?" Palmer asked as soon as their embrace ended.

"Well I have to tell my mother something. I don't think she'll like it." Dawn said and walked into the house she grew up in. She saw Barry sitting on the couch and her light up.

"Barry! Oh my god. I haven't seen you in forever. How's Pastoria City?" Dawn asked as she hugged her stepbrother who was currently the apprentice of Crasher Wake.

"It's been good. What are you doing here and why didn't you tell me? Imma have to fine you for that!" Barry joked and hugged Dawn back. Dawn smacked him lightly and laughed.

"Well I kinda have to tell my mother something. Speaking of her, where is she?" Dawn asked apparently not seeing her mother at all.

"She went to the store. She'll be back soon. Why don't you watch some TV and wait for her?" Palmer asked and went back to the yard to train his Pokémon.

"So what's up with you and how are you and Paul?" Barry asked, starting a conversation.

"We're good. Did you find yourself a lady yet?" Dawn teased him for still being single.

"Not yet. The girls at Pastoria are whores." Barry stated, annoyed.

"Really? Compared to Veilstone, I'm sure Pastoria is better." Dawn said and they laughed.

Suddenly the door opened and Johanna appeared. When she saw Dawn, her face turned into surprised.

"Dawn? What brings you here?" Johanna asked, a little annoyed.

"I have to tell you something, Mother." Dawn stated. Apparently her mother still hasn't gotten over the stupid grudge.

"And that is?" Johanna asked, her impatience growing.

"I'm pregnant." Dawn simply said. She watched her mother's face turn a bunch of expression. Surprise, annoyance, and then anger.

"You're pregnant?" Barry asked,surprised.

"Yeah." Dawn smiled. Her mother however was having a different reaction.

"PREGNANT? First you start to date him. Then at 18, you tell me you want to marry him and then you get engaged! Next you marry him at 19! Now you're having his baby? Are you dense? Have you turned stupid? It seems to me you have!" Johanna screamed, furious at what her daughter had just told her.

"Listen and listen clearly, _Mom_. He has a NAME. And what's so bad about Paul? I love him and I may have gotten married young but that's what love does. So do not insult him and I'm NOT stupid. How dare you say that. I want to keep this baby and don't ever come to see him or her after he or she is born. Bye Barry and have a good day too you, _Mom_." Dawn yelled back and stormed out, slamming the door in the process.

...

Paul walked through the back of the house that he grew up in. Reggie still lived in the house with Paul's and Dawn's Pokémon. When he opened the gate to enter the backyard, he was greeted by all of their Pokémon. Some of the smaller ones tackled him.

"Hey guys. Look, I gotta talk to Reggie. We can play later." He smiled and went inside to look for his brother. He could here a faint sound of a Pokémon.

"Reggie!" He called out, and searched for Reggie. He checked every room carefully. Reggie was no where to be found.

"In the kitchen!" Reggie yelled and Paul went into the kitchen to find Reggie nursing a baby Piplup. It looked newly hatched and was getting feed milk in a bottle.

"Hey." Paul said and took a seat on the chairs by the counter. The kitchen looked the same. So did the whole house.

"What brings you to my residence?" Reggie asked and continued to feed the newly hatched Piplup. It was so small and tiny. It looked around curiously and looked so innocent. Just like a baby would.

"Well I have some news." Paul said and went over to the fridge for some ice cream. Chocolate ice cream. His favorite. He walked over to the counter and got a spoon and started to eat the ice cream. Reggie would kill him but he really wanted ice cream.

"And what is this news?" Reggie asked letting the Piplup outside to play with the others. It looked so cute and happy.

"Dawn's pregnant. He or she is about 3 months" Paul said and then took another scoop of ice cream and ate it.

"Good luck,man." Reggie laughed and cleaned the dirty bottles and dishes in the sink.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Paul asked, confused by what his brother just said.

"Do not worry dear brother. You shall learn during your journey of parenthood." Reggie said and smiled. Parenthood. Paul was going to learn what's it was like to grow up.

"You are so unhelpful sometimes." Paul sighed at his brother's stupid and pointless advice.

"Did you just eat all my ice cream?" Reggie asked and snatched the ice cream from Paul's grasp to find the carton nearly empty.

"So?" Paul shrugged.

"You're buying me more! NOW!" Reggie shouted and shoved Paul out the door. Reggie slammed the door shut.

Paul sighed and started on his way to the store before his brother hurts him for eating all the ice cream. Reggie overreacts on little things like no more chocolate ice cream.


	6. The Truth

**hey guys...  
if you hate me, I so understand  
I'm sooooooo sorrry for the late update.  
**

**-anyone got black or white? I got black, tepig is my starter :D. it evolved to pignite :D**

**Chapter 6: The Truth.**

Dawn rapidly wiped away another tear as it slowly swept down her soft cheek. She held back tears as she yelled back at her mother, but when she was out of sight, she let the tears fall freely down her velvet cheek. Dawn wouldn't admit this to anybody, but she missed her mom's support so much.

Dawn sat in her car contemplating on whether going home and crying or just sitting inside her car for hours. After careful consideration, she decided to return home. She prayed Paul was gone so he couldn't see how upset she was.

When she got to the apartment, she noticed Paul's car gone. She assumed he left for Reggie's since he said he was gonna tell Reggie about the pregnancy.

After slamming the apartment door fiercely, she didn't both changing into some pajamas. She just flung herself on the couch but still careful not to hurt the baby. Soon the tears came back and she let them freely. As she closed her eyes for a second, her tiredness took over, and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**... **

"Here's your stupid ice cream." Paul said and shoved the plastic bag filled with 3 cartons of chocolate ice cream into Reggie's arms.

"Thank you, dear brother." Reggie replied in an insincere voice and went to put the ice cream in the freezer.

Paul rolled his eyes and plopped himself on his brother's couch. The one they grew up with. The old leather couch that Reggie refuses to throw out even thought it doesn't match the rest of his furniture.

"Get your filthy self of my beautiful couch." Reggie joked as he took a seat next to his younger brother.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's older than you are." Paul pointed out.

"Yeah but it's comfy and besides, it holds a lot of memories." Reggie said and reached for the remote control on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Like what?" Paul asked, his curiosity taking over him.

"That couch is where I deflowered Maylene, dear brother." Reggie smirked evilly.

"MAN. I didn't need to know that much. Ew." Paul said, disgusted, and immediately shot up and started removing imaginary germs of his clothes.

"You asked." Reggie shrugged his shoulders and laughed at his younger brother.

"Yeah but that's something I didn't need to know. You don't see me telling you were I deflowered Dawn." Paul responded before taking a seat on the new loveseat, far away from the old leather couch.

"Cause you like to keep to yourself. You were so anti-social. I think meeting Dawn made your social level from negative 99,999 to positive 100." Paul's older brother said cheerfully. Paul glared at him.

"Glad you still know your integers." Paul responded sarcastically before turning back to the television screen.

After watching a boring reality show for what seemed like hours, Paul finally decided to check up on Dawn. He pulled himself up and grabbed his things.

"I'm going home. See you sometime this week." Paul said, lifted his hand up slightly to wave, and left.

When he got to the apartment complex, he noticed Dawn's car there so he knew she was home. When he got inside their apartment, he saw her asleep on the couch, cheeks stained with dried tears. Something bad happened with her mom.

He crouched down beside his sleeping wife and gently shook her.

"Dawn. Wake up." He whispered and shook her until she awoke from her deep slumber. Pregnancy sure made her tired.

"Oh hey. How'd it go with Reggie?" She asked groggily, tired from crying.

"Never mind that. How'd it go with your mom? What happened?" Paul asked in a gentle tone, not ready to upset his already hormonal wife.

"Oh. Nothing to serious." Dawn lied slightly. Paul's eyebrows went up.

"You're lying. I can tell. Tell me what really happened." Paul said, seeing right through her lie.

"Well, I got there and my brother and Palmer were there. Then she came home from her shopping and wanted to know why I was at her house. I told her I was pregnant and she yelled at me again. She asked me if I was dense or stupid." Dawn retold her story and half-way through, her tears started appearing. They slide down her cheek and she swiftly wiped them away with her hand.

"She still has that pathetic grudge? I swear, she needs to get over the damn fact were married. Are you okay though?" Paul asked again and took his crying wife into his arms.

"I told her t-that I was k-keeping it and t-that I didn't w-want her to s-see the b-baby," Dawn shuddered as she told her husband what she said to her mom, "I just w-want her to g-get over her g-grudge."

"I know. I wished she did too. It's getting old. Look how about you take a long nap. You're very tired. I'm going to pay your mom a little visit. Hopefully, knock some sense in her brain." Paul said and carried his pregnant wife in their bedroom.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled weakly and let her husband tuck her in.

"I'll see you later. I love you." Paul said, tucking the blanket over his wife. He kissed her forehead before closing the bedroom door slowly. Time to pay a visit to his mother-in-law. How fun.

**...**

Paul pulled up at his wife's childhood house, noticing Barry's car in the driveway. He also saw Johanna's are in the driveway. Hell time.

Paul walked up to the front door and knocked on it twice. About a minute later, Barry opened the door.

"Hey Paul. Long time no see. How's the gym?" Barry asked and stepped aside, letting Paul in.

"It's been great. Is Johanna here?" Paul asked, trying not to show anger in front of Barry.

"Yeah in the kitchen. Did Dawn tell you what happened?" Barry whispered as they walked to the kitchen. Paul nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

"Barry, who was-" Johanna started to ask but when she saw her son-in-law, her face dropped.

"Hello Paul. What brings you here to Twinleaf?" Johanna asked in a monotone.

"Actually, I'm here to ask you why you made my already hormonal wife upset." Paul asked rudely, not caring that this woman was his mother-in-law.

"Well I was just expressing my opinion. If my daughter couldn't take it, then that's her own fault." Johanna responded venomously.

"Tell me Johanna, why do you dislike me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Paul challenged the middle-age woman in front of him.

"Do you really want to know, Paul? My daughter had a beautiful future in front of her. Coordinating as Top Coordinator. She could've had that wonderful dream. I mean she used to tell me all the time that she wanted to be like me. But then she met you and all her dreams changed. Her dreams of being Top Coordinator flew out the door. She told me that she wanted to travel with you, helping you with your dream instead of her own. She threw away a good future when she met you. If you hadn't met her, she'd a successful coordinator competing in all the regions." Johanna responded, angry full in her voice.

"Grudges get tiring. Don't you think it's time to get over them? And Dawn could've been a coordinator if she wanted. She could be anything she wanted and I would be fine with it. I asked her if she still wanted to coordinate. She told me she didn't want to but instead wanted to be a stylist. Her choice of helping me with my dream was all her's to decide. I didn't do anything. But you wouldn't know because you disowned her as soon as we got engaged. If you were there for her no matter what, you'd know she still loved coordinating but love styling more. But instead you decide to cut her out of your life. She misses you a lot and I can tell. But you, you just can't get over your pathetic little grudge, can you?" Paul asked venomously. Johanna's little grudge was getting a little old.

"How dare you! Get out of my house!" Johanna shrieked and pointed towards the door.

"Gladly." Paul smirked and walked out the front door, slamming the door in the process. As he started his way to his car, Barry ran up to him.

"Hey Paul! Wait up!" Barry yelled and ran over to him.

"What is it, Barry?" Paul asked, waiting for an answer.

"Johanna will get over it eventually. Congrats by the way. I hope Dawn's okay. Even if Johanna won't support the baby, me and my dad will. We have your back, just letting you know." Barry told him and held out his arm to shake hands.

"Thanks man." Paul said sincerely and they shook hands.

"See you soon!" Barry yelled as Paul reversed out of Johanna's driveway.

"Yeah you too!" Paul yelled and started the long way back to Veilstone City.

**um like 4 more chapters left D:**


End file.
